Random poems
by toobeauty
Summary: These random poems will not follow any pattern or order, they will appear as soon as the imagination wants. The rate can vary but let's say M to avoid further problems.
1. Love

LOVE.

Love is a four-letter Word

But to me is so much more

It is the feeling that fuels me

His is the only thing I crave for.

Love is a different hue of blue

whenever he looks at me.

It is also the only clue

That leads my way to him.

Love is a pair of warm arms

and a strong chest against mine.

It is also powerful thighs

Which give me a wonderful time.

Love is my moon's eyes.

Love is my soul mate's heart.

Love is everything he has.

Love is just and simply … Phai.


	2. Words that kill

**Words that kill.**

I couldn't believe

those words left your mouth.

I couldn't believe

you could be so hard.

They poisoned my mind.

They broke my heart.

They left me empty.

They set me apart.

You wanted to fix it,

but it was too late.

The damage was done

and I feel now anything.

"_You are nothing without me"_

were the fatal words,

that broke us apart

and killed my loving soul.


	3. The Question

**The Question.**

If I say that I love you,

what will you answer me back?

I am afraid of speaking,

I am afraid of voicing it up.

Maybe it is not my business,

so I must keep it to me.

But then I wonder if

what we have is just friendship.

Or maybe it is that feeling,

that can't longer be denied.

Because I am sure it is your love

that makes my world go round.

So here is my thoughtful question,

easy and difficult at the same time.

Will you answer me positively

and made of me the happiest man?


	4. When my world ended

When my world ended.

My World ended with a whisper,

it didn't end with a bang.

It ended when you said:

"I'll wait for you, my sun."

My world ended on a bed,

it didn't end in the battlefield.

It ended when I saw you

battling for you last breath.

My world ended one day,

too soon for my like.

It ended when that day turned

into an eternal moonless night.

My world ended with you,

How will I now survive?

My world ended with you and

I just want to be by your side.


	5. Good bye

Good bye.

"Goodbye" doesn't mean forever,

It is just a "see you soon",

because I know between lovers

goodbye doesn't mean we are through.

Love is the only feeling

that can cross between worlds,

because it is the best communion

of two bodies and one soul.

If Atropos cuts my thread of life

before she cuts the golden one,

I'll be happy, my love,

because you'll be the one alive.

But don't feel sorry for me when I die,

goodbye is never the real end,

it is just a time between times

until we two reunite again.


	6. If you tell me

**If you tell me …**

If you tell me _"I don't love you anymore"_

This is what I will definitely do:

I will become a brownish leaf and

ask the wind to take me away from you.

* * *

If you tell me_ "I don't need you"_

I won't be a bother to you,

I will just disappear and

let the sea waves be my doom.

* * *

If you tell me _"You are my weakness"_

I won't stay anymore by your side,

I will offer a cure to your illness

and let your strength come back.

* * *

But if you regret any of these decisions

and whispered softly _"I miss you, my moon"_

I will turn myself into a blue lightning

and rush back to your loving arms soon.


	7. What Phai is to me

_**What Phai is to me.**_

_Once somebody asked me_

what Phai meant to me,

I asked if they had time

and let my long list begin.

* * *

He is my partner and my soul mate.

He is my rest and my peace.

He is my night with a full moon.

He is my tension release.

* * *

He is my north and my south.

He is my night and my day.

He is my food and my drink.

He is my soul and my heart.

* * *

_"But enough of this babbling"_

said the young blonde man.

_Hephaestion is for me everything,_

_but mostly Phai is my for ever Love._


	8. Take me

**Betrayal after betrayal drove him into the depths of despair …**

Take me to a place

where there is no pain.

Take somewhere else

where I don't feel in vain.

* * *

Will somebody remember me

when my body turns to dust?

Will somebody ever remember

it was me always by his side?

* * *

Life can be painful and wonderful,

both things at the same time.

Life can be a lovely experience

if you are not a blip for those you love.

* * *

If that painless world exists,

will you Olympians take me there soon?

because my heart hurts too much,

and loving him is just my doom.


	9. Losing petals

He still looks for his answer in .. flowers

* * *

"_He loves me, he loves me not"_

was murmuring a young man

while taking out velvety petals

from the red roses in his hands.

* * *

If the flower says he loves me,

how happy I will feel.

If the flower says he loves me not,

how will I go on and live?

* * *

A young and strong Apollo

discovered the distressed youth,

who continued with the murder

of tons of flowers in bloom.

* * *

_"Do you still need to do this?"_

_"Don't you believe me my Phai?"_

_"There won't be anyone else for me_

_because I only love you and very much."_


	10. Fear to love

**Fear to love.**

He knew how he felt.

He knew it would be hard.

But he couldn't help it.

He was his Love, his Sun.

* * *

His fear sometimes paralyzed him.

His fear sometimes made him bold.

His fear was to lose him,

And see Atropos make her job.

* * *

If only he could tell him,

how much he loved him;

this fear could be turned into something

that they both could enjoy and feel.

* * *

He was afraid of loving a king,

because he could lose a dear friend,

But his love was his second skin,

his blood, his flesh, his world.


End file.
